LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 25 - The Decepticon Siege of The Anime Empire
Emperor X had watched the Decepticon flagship, the Nemesis, deploy its air force troops right from its bow then looking down to see the destructive giant robots crashing themselves against the ground laying down knee level.* Demolishor: Vehicons, kill anyone that opposes you. Take capture of some of the strongest of The Anime Empire's combatants to become our prisoners. "Demolishor had flipped his two twin shoulder mounted anti-air craft cannons angling them into pointing in forward direction then firing spearing energy projectiles that meet their mark against the less strong anime citizens. The crowd of the fleeing anime citizens very form ended up destroyed in an eruption of Energon explosions that spared nothing left of them, nor any trace of their ashes standing." "The anime citizens who were able to escape from having their life ended by the fearsome loyalist Decepticon warrior had taken quick shelter within the buildings in hopes their great leader and savior Emperor X and his subjects come to their aid in the time of this crisis. The Decepticons made no relent in their attacks as the air force commander leading the assault Thrust came from the skies to deliver death with bombardment of missiles with his Vehicon forces, degrading the integrity of the buildings with devastating results from their advance weaponry as the citizens inside who presumed would be able to survive for a while were greatly mistaken as the attack didn't take too long for them to get killed in the engulfing fire." Emperor X: My son and wife, I had never predicted that the Decepticons would return someday especially with their leader gone. Somehow a miracle came that motivated them to bring the reformation of their group back into action. Whoever the leader is we must make him surrender peacefully to leave with his remaining subordinates or if that alternative I've gave them has not come into their supreme leaders agreement we'll scrap them in shipping their parts to junkyard hell. LadyDevimon: My hunky love muffin, I find it very attractive when you go into that aggressive nature of yours. Perhaps you can expel the rest of that enraged energy with me next time you want to go to bed after the battle? Emperor X: Yes LadyDevimon, I'd find that a huge great exercise to bring all that strength to add in the feeling right near our- Alpha X: Dad, cut down those attractions of lust between you and Mother and focus on the plan to save your people. Emperor X: *Emperor X rubbed the back of his head, remembering .* "Let's get right to informing my generals." "Outside the palace Emperor X and his family, flanked around by Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yusei Fudo, Ash, Edward Elric." "Kabuto stood before Emperor X" Kabuto Yakushi: Your Excellency, I have made the preparations for the people that made it here to evacuate to underground shelter the rest you will have to move in to save them yourself as they are stuck within the battle going on in the city trying to move their away around the Decepticon forces sight. Emperor X: Then I do not need to worry stealth corp captain Kabuto continue bringing the rest of the anime empire citizens to safety, we'll handle the rest of things from here against the enemy forces. You are dismissed. Kabuto Yakushi: Understood. Good luck out there my king, you will need such praise to help you survive this conflict. "Kabuto's body flickered away in the vanishing act of a blur as Emperor X and his subjects continued on foot before stopping to see the rising plumes of smoke that was their city now set in flames by the Decepticons never ending barrage of attacks." Emperor X: Megatron, I hope to Primus that's not you who is leading this attack. LadyDevimon: I'm sure he's dead, hun. But we should send your stealth general, Ichigo Kurosaki to confirm your suspicions. Emperor X: On it! Ichigo estimate the strength of the Decepticon warriors and report back to me once you are done. Ichigo Kurosaki: They'll be too distracted reveling with all the chaotic ruckus they are creating on their rampage. I'll be back in a jiff your majesty. "Ichigo Kurosaki had flash stepped to the road appearing around the Vehicons in quick silent form of disappearing hazes too fast for their Decepticon grunts processors to show up on their hud. Ichigo Kursoaki then sees a tank mounted with anti-aircraft cannons in his viewing, Ichigo had then take pseudo-flight into the air, he would see an air fleet of Vehicons lead by a jet much different then the form they had taken most likely a functional Decepticon individual warrior leading them into battle. The orange haired soul reaper left back to report what is ahead for his King and fellow generals." Ichigo Kurosaki: My King. At this moment there is a jet that needs to be taken care of in the sky and a tank that can aim at ground forces and the air. "After being told the Intel his stealth corp general gathered, Emperor X." Emperor X: Edward Elric, Naruto, Luffy take out Demolishor. Goku and Ichigo will take on Thrust. Ash and Yusei, you will come with me and my family to take care of the rest of the Vehicons and get them to Kabuto. Emperor X: Now let's go! "The group had scattered out through the battlefield to face their enemies strategically picked by Emperor X to be the best choice in facing them." "Thrust was playing trigger happy with his forms gun turrets making his next swoop run upon the anime empire citizens fleeing in terror from the Decepticons' murderous intent to destroying them." Thrust: Hahahahaha! Hiding won't last very long for you small time life humans as your limited capacity to survive for the reliance of food and water in the next several solar cycles will force you to come out for me to take pot shots upon you desperate run of a scavenger hunt. "Suddenly Vehicons all around thrust explode around him from the left and then from the right sliced into pieces." "Thrust transforms to get a better look at the enemies responsible for the demise of his Vehicon wing mates." Thrust: Who's the fool that has the gall to stand foot before the Decepticon army! "Ichigo Kurosaki in Tensa Zangetsu Bankai Form and Goku answer the dumbfounded Decepticons' call." Ichigo Kurosaki: That would be the very people of the anime empire, you pissed off squid head. Getsuga Tensho! "Ichigo Kurosaki swings a black colored mass of destructive energy outlined in an a crimson red aura. The black shadowy wave consumes thrust in a burning corrosion of the umbrakinetic elemental attack burning away parts of his frontal plated armor." Goku: Right on target Ichigo, now for me to deal with the finishing blow! "Goku brought both his arms back rearwards together cupping both of his palms as a blue orb of ki takes shape within his hands." Kameeeeeee........Hammmeeeee... "Just when Goku was about to complete his technique he gets shot down from a pair of missiles by none other than...Blitzwing himself in his jet mode." (Keep in mind Goku can't sense the power level of machine based life forms, hence why Blitzwing was able to hit him unnoticed.) Blitzwing: Thrust, fly back to the Nemesis warship, I'll handle those two on my own. Thrust: What?! But those fragging meatbags are in need of a painful retaliation for hurting the greatest air commander in the Decepticon army. Ichigo Kurosaki: Always watch your back! Getsuga Ten- "Blitzwing turned around striking his energy sword ignited from his hilt as it struck against the collected black energy dispersing it away by the new Decepticon leader's powerful blow. Blitzwing spoke to Thrust whilst clashing with Ichigo's bankai empowered sword." Blitzwing: Right now in that condition, you would barely be able to hold yourself against them. I insist you return back to base for you to be repaired at your best. A soldier still kicking into the battlefield alive is far more valuable than a foolish and reckless one that would end up killing oneself. Do not let the enemy get the better of you, Thrust. "Thrust was about to say something back to him in anger but then picked up back to his more calm and logical self as Blitzwing's speech continued on into his audio receptors, Thrust would then realize his new leader has a point and agreed for a retreat." Thrust: You've made your point...I will go back to get repaired as you demand. "Thrust reluctantly spoke as he transformed back into F-35 Lightning II vehicle mode. He muttered to himself during his flight to The Nemesis." Thrust: There will be a later time where the anime empire will truly regret for messing with Thrust and it's king will be there to witness that suffering created by my brilliantly made plan. Ahahahahahahaaha! "On the ground of The Anime Empires city." Demolishor: "Demolishor had locked his guns targeting parameters to more of the buildings right to the upper levels, where the Vehicons follow his direction of fire peppering the structures with lasers." They've already made it to safety and would likely have evacuated from above to avoid most of our fire. How foolish of them for them to believe that idea will protect them for so long. Our capabilities as Cybertronians are greatly underestimated. "Large pillars had risen up from the ground uprooting the front part of Demolishor's vehicle mode." Demolishor: RAGGGGGGHHH! "Demolishor had transformed leaning against the ground to get up, the incident had caused his Vehicons to bring their attention to question their second in command as to why the Earth suddenly shifted upwards. As they questioned the logic of this unusual environmental change their curiosity would be answered by the voice of a young boy." Edward Elric: Same to you buddy, but apparently Megatron never gave you and your teammates much of a better processor to have the capability to understand the true strength of humans. Let me give you the short version for it to be easier for you to tell your ignorant tin canned friends. Edward Elric: We never lose the resolve to step up against the challenges that lie ahead of us. As long as humanity can always find a reason to live they will never bow to the likes of you Decepticons, even if they lay helpless on the ground they would rather be defiant to the end dying to their very last breath defending their kind instead of living to be enslaved. At least when they die they have a personnel freedom to live in an afterlife. Naruto Uzumaki: Fuuton Rasen Shuriken! "Naruto in sage mode had jumped in mid air tossing a large blue sphere, it's tendrils taking the shape of a moving star. The projectile had stopped in the middle of the group tearing apart a good amount of the Vehicons being dragged into the molecular bond breaking vortex. When the attack had finished out, only the remaining pieces of scrap metal had stood around." Naruto Uzumaki: Like Edward Elric said we either do or die. It's that kind of sacrifice humanity is willing to make then live to share the same pain and darkness you would force upon them against their very logic of reasoning to work with your soldiers. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Bullet! "The straw hat wearing pirate, moves his left outstretched arm behind him, then thrusts it forward bringing a strong punch to Demolishor's large left green optic eye." Luffy: How's it feel to be beaten down by a race you look down so much upon as inferior? Wouldn't that make you "This made the Decepticon angry however and used one of his hands to back-fist Luffy throwing him against the wall." Demolishor: Time to even up the match. Bonecrusher, Power Link! "The Mini-con that jumped out of Demolishor's back had transformed into its vehicle mode to attach itself to his right armed wrist unlocking the guns within the five fingers. The yellow Decepticon warrior pointed his wrist firing five separate streams of purple colored lasers right at Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, and Edward Elric forcing them to evade his rapid pace of gun play." Demolishor: With all that boast of claiming I'm ironically inferior, you humans cower at the might of my firepower. How does it feel to be put in your place by a mighty god? "Demolishor smugly replied after feeling the satisfaction of seeing his enemies on the run away from him again." "Emperor X and co were all taking out the rest of the Decepticon troops as the rest of the citizens make themselves move away from harms away and to meet up with Kabuto." Emperor X: Supreme Judgement! "A bright white light in a spherical shape had emerged out of thin air enlarging in size which destroyed the nearby Vehicons entrapped within its range." LadyDevimon: Darkness Wave! "The wall of darkness had the Vehicon troops lasers redirect back right towards them punching holes in areas that would kill or leave them bleeding out injured." Alpha X: Supreme Tidal Wave! "An overwhelming pressure of water came right up then poured into the Vehicons' direction smashing right through their armor and destroying them." Yusei Fudo: "Yusei Fudo placed a card in his duel disk." Stardust Dragon, Cosmic Blast Attack! "Stardust Dragon opened his maw releasing cosmic energy that disintegrates a group of Vehicon soldiers." Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, let's scrap them with Volt Tackle! Pikachu: Pikachu. "Pikachu ran forward building up to faster speeds and his two red face cheeked sacs formed electricity around his entire body." Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! "And with that Pikachu nimbly leaped into the air and headbutted himself right through spearing his beaming electric form right through the few rows of Decepticon soldiers who fell behind the small electric mouse Pokemon." Emperor X: All right, everyone! Let's go take out the rest of the stragglers. "Before the clean up operation of the Decepticon forces could be finished, a deep voice had spoke." Blackout: Shadow Concealment! Vehicons retreat! "The Decepticon Ninja had given the order to the Vehicons to fall back as Emperor x and his subjects were all entrapped in an environment of darkness where their sight of vision cannot penetrate it." "Demolishor had continued to put up his fight with the three. Then Skylynx and Darksteel showed up spouting out Energon flames from their mouths to the three anime empire generals creating a wall of fire that hampers their efforts from advancing any further and Astrotrain showed up to Demolishor's location." Darksteel: Three against one. That is hardly a better show of sportsmanship. How about me and my pal fair things up. What do you say, Skylynx? Skylynx: Sure thing, Darksteel. We're having scorched organics to be brought into our next dish of meals. Astrotrain: Focus on the objective in getting our friend out of here you impulsive beasts! Astrotrain: Demolishor my man, get back inside. The Surprise is about to show up. "The space shuttle form of Astrotrain had automatically slid the shuttle door open." Demolishor: Of course and thank you, Blitzwing! "Demolishor had jumped inside Astrotrain and then gloated to Naruto, Edward, and Luffy as if victory would near for the Decepticons." Demolishor: See you next time loser saviors if there is one. Hahaha! Astrotrain: We're leaving for the end of this stage tour. You can play with your food later Predacons, right now Soundwave has a surprise for them. Darksteel: Surprises? Haha, I love an unexpected change. Coming, Skylynx? Skylynx: I hope Blitzwing allows us front row seats on the Nemesis' bridge. "Astrotrain had taken off back to The Nemesis Warship with Skylynx and Darksteel following them around." "Meanwhile, Soundwave arrives at a rocky area near the sea. He walks to near the edge. Then he begins accessing his audio banks in order to mimic a tune. He begins playing some trumpet sounds and something in the sea begins to move. He play it some more and then from the sea rises the Dragonzord." "Back at the city" Emperor X: Okay, the people are heading to safety. Now we just need to- Alpha X: Wait, father. You hear that? "They listen and they hear that trumpet sound" Alpha X: I know that sound anywhere! Looks like Tommy here to help us out! LadyDevimon: But where is he? Ash: Your Highness, look! The Dragonzord! "The Dragonzord begins to march into the city. Decepticon and Anime forces pause and see as the Dragonzord arrives" Emperor X:.... Wait a minute... "On the Dragonzord chest something appears. What appears is the Decepticons' symbol" Emperor X: !! NO!! "Turns on his communicator" EVERYONE GET BACK!! "The Dragonzord roars loads it's missiles and fires on the buildings" Naruto: What is the Dragonzord doing!? Yusei: The Decepticons have taken control of it! Emperor X: Everyone! Retreat! I repeat! Full retreat!! "The Anime Empires forces begin to pull out of the city and the Dragonzord and the cons keep pressing their attack" "Later" Emperor X: Okay. I think we escaped them. Ash: I can't believe this! We took out Megatron! How were the cons able to mount an attack like this!? Luffy: Maybe they got a new leader. Edward: Someone who was able to rally them. Alpha X: But how were they able to control the Dragonzord!? Emperor X: I think you already know the answer Alpha. Only one Decepticon could have done this. Alpha X:.... !! Soundwave! LadyDevimon: The cons have defeated us and they have the Dragonzord. What do we do now? Emperor X: We're returning to the Capital. Will figure out a plan to counter attack the cons. We will also need to think carefully or we may end up destroying the Dragonzord. Alpha X: We can't destroy it! It was a big help to us during our fight with Megatron. It's become my friend. Emperor X: I know, Alpha. We'll think of something. I hate to think what the cons are doing to the city, though. "Back at the city Soundwave play the Dragonzord's tune and it begins tearing apart a couple of building. It lets out a roar after it destroys them" Soundwave: Soundwave Superior, Anime Inferior. "A mysterious figure wearing a black hood was watching amongst the scenes on top of a hill." ???: Now that his majesty is busy, I will leave off and collect experiments for my own purposes while they are distracted.Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts